


Night, My Wolf Of Beacon Hills

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your body... it's rejecting the Bite." Derek explained softly.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Her mouth went dry; she knew.</p><p>"It means," he gulped, "you're going to die."</p><p>"Oh..." her voice seemed to echo throughout the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night, My Wolf Of Beacon Hills

_"It hurts..." she muttered mutely._

"Of course it does." He couldn't help but be blunt.

_"What's happening?" Eyes blinking slowly, meeting pale green laced with hazel._

"Your body... it's rejecting the Bite." Derek explained softly.

_"What does that mean?" Her mouth went dry; she knew._

"It means," he gulped, "you're going to die."

_"Oh..." her voice seemed to echo throughout the room._

"Any regrets...?"

_"Besides not being a wolf? None." She smiled weakly, "I had fun though, with you guys. To think I ran with wolves."_

He smiled sadly, "You're a great wolf, with the Bite or not." He admitted.

_"Hey, don't be sad. It isn't your fault, I just wasn't cut out to be a wolf. Well, an actual wolf, honorary wolf is okay." She smiled through the pain._

Derek watched as she smiled at him, he could clearly see & smell the pain she felt. He couldn't comprehend how her heart didn't just give out from the stress alone; a fighter, that's what she was.

"Why do you keep fighting?" He asked her.

_"Because, I want to stay with you as long as possible." A blushed colored her paling complexion, "You always were my favorite, my one and only."_

Derek smiled almost insignificantly, "One & only what?" He cradled her closer to his chest, watching closely as her breathing became slower. Her chest falling & rising in a slower, but still timely, manner.

_"If I were a wolf, a real werewolf..." she looked away, out the opened window as the moon shone bright, "I know you would've been my mate."_

Derek chuckled softly, feeling his heart clench painfully, "You know, a wolf can still feel whether or not a person is their mate." He said looking down at her.

_She smiled wearily, "Really?"_

"Hey Derek..." it was Stiles, looking as bad as him, worry in his brown eyes. "... Who are you talking to?" Derek looked up at him, then back to his arms; she wasn't there. That's right, she had died last night & he couldn't bare it.

"... No one..." the alpha replies almost silently, unable to look the teen in the eye. Stiles shifted awkwardly on the other side of the door before clearing his throat.

" Oh, okay... Um, Peter wanted me to tell you dinner's ready." Stiles murmured before shutting the door silent. Derek looked at his bed, still able to see a faint outline of her tossing & turning, or her wheezing in her sleep as she succumbed to the pain of the Bite.

"... I-I'm so sorry..." Derek whimpered, hands covering his face as he bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his tears. "This is all my fault, I should've known..." He sobbed, the small quacks racking his large frame, "You're all I had & now you're gone, because of me."

_"You're never alone. Peter & Scott, & them will watch out for you... I'll watch over you, from far away..." she whispered, "Night my wolf." She faded back into the constellations that made up their planet's solar system._


End file.
